


Вселенной слава, смерть врагу

by no_confidence



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Timey-Wimey, i didnt wanted to publish it and here we are, jack is pretty much fucked up
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек начал ловить себя на мысли, что Пол был не так уж и неправ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Джек начал ловить себя на мысли, что Пол был не так уж и неправ.  
Они не остановили апокалипсис, они лишь купили немного времени. Они не склеили бреши во времени, они лишь чуть прикрыли их, и материя снова начинает расползаться, как плохо скроенный костюм. Джек не лишился своих сил, ему стало лишь хуже.  
Возможно, Пол действовал сомнительно и слишком резко, но он был прав и Джек понял это слишком поздно.  
Когда он впервые проснулся ночью с криками и осознанием, что не может контролировать свое тело – он решил, что настал тот самый Конец Времени, о котором неустанно говорил Пол.  
Когда Джек почувствовал, что его тело распадется, раскалывается на мелкие и острые осколки, он, наконец, понял. Он превращается в Пола.  
Теперь, когда его не стало, в жизни Джека все равно было слишком много Пола. Хэтч постоянно сравнивал его с Полом: «Вы упрямы как мистер Сайрин. Теперь понятно, что он нашел в вас».  
Джек не хотел знать, что значило «нашел в нем», что значила многозначительная ухмылка после этих слов, и понимал, что вряд ли Пол рассказал всей фирме о том, что когда-то был влюблен в своего лучшего друга.  
Джек, во всяком случае, никому так и не рассказал.

\- Поделом ублюдку, - сказал как-то Уилл, допив бутылку, - я имею в виду, мало того, что он украл мою идею и мои чертежи, так он еще и начал конец света!  
Теперь они много времени проводили вместе: у них не было никого кроме друг друга. Джек заходил в мастерскую Уилла после изматывающих экспериментов в Монархе, громко ставил на стол многочисленные бутылки с алкоголем на любой вкус и Уилл отвлекался от своих нескончаемых проектов. Он так и не согласился работать с Монархом. «Только не после того как эти сукины дети чуть не убили меня!» и поэтому надеялся найти финансирование на стороне, а для этого было нужно что-то получше машины времени которая может привести к концу света.  
\- Он не виноват. Он был всего лишь жертвой.  
\- Жертвой! Он прекрасно все понимал. С его силами он мог стать богом, но нет, он решил стать всадником апокалипсиса и уничтожить человечество! Разве ты превратился в злодея, когда получил свои силы? Нет? Вот и я о том же. К тому же, он убил Бэт. Надеюсь, в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной он заново и заново переживает свою смерть. Поделом.  
Заговорив о Бэт, Уилл потянулся за новой бутылкой. Не нужно было быть гением или иметь ученую степень, чтобы понять, что Уилл любил ее. Для Джека Бэт была хорошим напарником и ее смерть была потерей. Потерей для Пола и его человечности. Нажав на курок, он лично подавил в себе всю человечность, смелее ступая на путь злодея, который сам для себя и придумал.  
Джек понимал, что эти разговоры никуда не приведут. Если Уилл узнает о болезни Пола, то не будет сочувствовать и не смягчится. Наверняка, снова скажет, что так ему и надо. В таком случае, Джек решил, что говорить о своей болезни тоже не стоит.  
\- В любом случае, вселенной слава, смерть врагу, - гордо произнес Уилл, поднимая бутылку, - разве ты не рад, что все это закончилось?  
Джек вспомнил про фото на столе в офисе у Пола. На нем они – молодые, кипящая кровь, дорожные приключения, на скуле Джека синяк (след потасовки в баре) и он выглядит старше Пола, который на снимке кажется совсем ребенком, особенно со своими длинными темными волосами. Пол хранил фото все эти годы. Он не убрал его даже когда Джек пошел против него.  
Он был совсем не рад.

Вернувшись от Уилла, Джек решил найти это фото у себя. Они сделали две копии перед тем как расстались на несколько лет. «Будет что вспомнить» - усмехнулся Пол и застенчиво протянул ему копию. Красные губы, бледная кожа, несмотря на то, что все лето они провели в Мексике, засос застенчиво выглядывает из-под футболки.  
«Мы ведь решили, что забудем, и это останется в Мексике»  
«Кто знает», - пожал плечами тогда Пол, - «вдруг, однажды ты захочешь повернуть время вспять и вспомнить все?»  
Вылавливать в мыслях эти слова было подобно издевательству. Пол словно уже тогда все знал. Но ведь это невозможно, они были ровесниками, невозможно, невозможно.  
Коробка за коробкой и везде пусто. Джек действительно пытался забыть о приключениях в Мексике, он похоронил любые воспоминания связанные с этим так глубоко, что теперь найти хоть какие-то следы будет невероятно трудно. Поиски затрудняли все сильнее проявлявшиеся симптомы синдрома хронона – время замерзало, коробки падали, то исчезали и Джек с трудом сдерживался от того чтобы спалить все.  
К тому моменту, когда он, наконец, находит фото – смятое, выгоревшее, у него трясутся руки, а по лицу течет пот. Ему начинает казаться, что этот несчастный снимок просто плод воображения, очередное проявление болезни, он сошел с ума, окончательно чокнулся, прямо как Пол в последние часы жизни.  
Он переворачивает фото – Пол был сентиментальным ублюдком и наверняка сделал сопливую подпись с датой и что-то вроде «я никогда этого не забуду». Но на обороте нет даты. На обороте также нет признания в любви.  
На нем предсмертная записка Пола.  
«Если ты читаешь это, значит, я мертв». У Джека дрожит голос, он прикрывает рот ладонью, пытаясь удержать рыдания, но слова сами слетают с губ, придавая жизнь чернилам и бумаге.  
\- Не могу сказать, что это мое лучшее творение. Помнишь, в школе говорили, что у меня талант к писательству? Наверно, стоило бросить все силы на изучение литературы, а не заниматься физикой и машинами времени, что думаешь, Джек?  
Он оборачивается на голос, он не хочет оборачиваться, это невозможно, это болезнь – и видит Пола. Его Пола, в простой серой футболке, которая висит на нем; джинсах и кедах. Никакого дорогого костюма, лакированных туфель, зловещей улыбки директора Монарха и семнадцати лет боли и болезни.  
Время не замерзло, расколов нет, но Джек оказывается рядом с Полом, словно использовал свои способности. Он прижимает его к себе так крепко, как только может и начинает позорно рыдать, пока Пол гладит его по спине. Все хорошо, говорит он. Теперь все будет хорошо.

 

\- Я написал это письмо на тот случай если.. ну, ты понял. Если я умру.  
Перед Полом стоит кружка полная виски, но он отказывается. «Здоровье уже не то, сам понимаешь» - усмехается Пол.  
\- Но ты умер. Мы с Уиллом видели, как тебя рассеяло во времени.  
\- Вы видели, как меня рассеяло, но вы не видели, что я погиб, - Пол улыбается уголком губ, как умеет только он. – Кроме того, Мартин Хэтч тоже вполне себе жив, а ведь в него всадили целую обойму. Мы невероятно живучие существа. Полагаю, все, кто оказался под воздействием хрононов в какой-то мере бессмертны. Я имею в виду, мы будем жить до тех пор, пока существует время.  
\- Не очень-то хочется быть бессмертным с этой мерзкой болезнью.  
Пол протягивает Джеку руку и переплетает его пальцы со своими.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что это произошло с тобой так рано. Но теперь, когда я здесь, мы найдем лекарство. Я могу возобновить исследования Эмералл, я…  
Джек не дает ему договорить, все это кажется совершенно неважно. Исследования, болезнь, конец света, конец времени. Единственным, что имело значение, был Пол. Живой, целый, его Пол. Точно такой же, каким он был до взрыва машины времени.  
Он целует его, руки нащупывают бедра – точно такие же острые, как и тогда, в Мексике. Пол все еще возбуждался от одного прикосновения и вот он уже постанывал в его рот.  
«Ты все же вспомнил» - между стонами довольно прошептал Пол, целуя шею Джека.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> совсем короткая, но я и так слишком, СЛИШКОМ тянула с ней

\- Как это ты не вернешься к управлению Монархом?  
Джек не очень понимает что происходит. Он все еще не до конца может осознать, что Пол Сайрин лежит в его постели, укрывается его одеялом и носит его футболки за неимением вариантов получше. По утрам Пол делает завтраки, причем делает это настолько умело, что умудряется накормить Джека, который ненавидит завтраки. Прямо сейчас он попробовал заткнуть его недоумение огромным куском тоста.  
\- А чего ты от меня ожидаешь? Для всего мира я – антихрист. Компания, наверно, тоже меня ненавидит. Не говоря уже о Хэтче. Эта змея метила на мое место и добилась своего, - пожимает плечами бывший владелец крупнейшей корпорации в мире, убавляя огонь на плите. – Он очень опасен и я бы на твоем месте держался от него подальше. Как и я.  
\- Постой, ты ведь всегда можешь остановить время и надрать ему зад, разве нет?  
\- Нет, дорогой мой Джек, - он всегда говорил «дорогой мой Джек» невероятно сладким и снисходительным тоном когда что-то ему объяснял, - болезнь напрямую коррелирует со способностями, а они, соответственно, оказывают влияние на время. Мне не очень хочется снова быть причиной апокалипсиса. К тому же, я все еще слаб и малейшее прикосновение к структуре времени может оказать на меня пагубное воздействие.  
\- Вау. Опять все эти ваши научные штучки. Мог бы употреблять слова и попроще, не все тут получили докторские степени.  
\- Я могу все объяснить. Что тебе непонятно? Термин «корреляция»? Смотри, прямо сейчас моя рука коррелирует с твоим телом.  
Пол Сайрин был мастером доходчивых объяснений, а Джек очень стремился к знаниям.

 

Хэтч был недоволен. Уилл был недоволен. Все чего-то требовали, у всех горели сроки сдачи каких-то важных бумаг, экспериментов, земля под ногами, а Джек хотел лишь одного – провести как можно больше времени с Полом, пока не сойдет с ума и время не разорвет его на части.  
Пол не торопил. Не названивал каждые десять минут. Не написывал. Просто встречал у порога и сразу же прижимал к себе, чувствуя, как Джек облегченно вздыхает. «Я снова подумал, что это все сон»  
\- Он хочет от меня чего-то невыполнимого, - ворчит Джек, укладываясь в постель. - Они пытаются найти в моей крови какие-то хрононы, но ничего не получается.  
Пол смеется. Это смех Пола из будущего: холодный и неприятный.  
\- Хэтчу могли понадобиться хрононы в твоей крови только по одной причине: он тоже болен и надеется сделать из тебя лекарство.  
«Болен. Как и я», но вместо этого Джек говорит:  
\- Не хочу быть подопытным кроликом  
\- Тебе и не нужно, - Пол вдруг поворачивается и берет его лицо в свои руки, - мы можем сбежать.  
\- Вряд ли получится. За мной направят всю мощь Монарха, а ты блестяще продемонстрировал, что с этой силой нужно считаться. И, я думаю, что мне нужно пока держаться поближе к Хэтчу и его команде.  
Пол умолкает, словно не слышит Джека. Он все еще держит его лицо в своих ладонях, но Джек перестает это ощущать; все рушится, Пол покрывается трещинами, как разбитая поверхность зеркала, его руки становятся острыми и холодными и Джек кричит изо всех сил, он не верит, отказывается верить, что все закончится прямо сейчас. 

 

\- Джек? Джек, ну и напугал ты меня, мать твою.  
Вокруг слишком светло, слишком шумно и холодно. Джек путается в простынях, в больничной одежде, в трубках, которые хитроумно оплетают его тело. Он боится, что это очередной уровень его мысленных лабиринтов, что время все еще играет с ним.  
Уилл рядом – сидит на краю кровати и удерживает его за плечи.  
\- Полегче, ковбой. Ты перенес шок, а еще у тебя переутомление. Врач сказал, что ты будто с войны вернулся. Что там с тобой делают в Монархе? Это вообще законно?  
Джек испуганно оглядывается: вряд ли Уилл был бы таким милым при Поле.  
Пола нет.  
\- Кого-то потерял? Или ты все еще не в себе?  
\- Все в порядке. Я в порядке.  
\- Я зашел проведать тебя. Зову – никто не отвечает. Тогда я вломился, а у тебя там жуткий бардак и ты валяешься на полу, трясешься, а лицо… видел бы ты себя…  
Джек не слушает. Он видит ожог на ладони – они с Полом готовили ужин, и Джек случайно облился горячим маслом. Пол реален. Все реально. Все хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> все еще не последняя глава

После того случая все казалось посторонним.

Джек ощущал себя каким-то чужим. Каждой клеточкой своего тела, всем своим существом он ощущал, что не принадлежит этому месту. Что нужно срочно куда-то убежать, уехать, прыгнуть во времени – в прошлое или в будущее. Но не существовать сейчас.

Потому что находиться в «сейчас» было слишком тяжело.

 

Когда на пороге квартиры его встретил Пол, Джек был готов разрыдаться. Он устал. Он чертовски устал – от допросов Монарха, от новых тестов, от миллиона новых видов анализов, от слишком громкого шепота лаборанток и выразительных взглядов в его сторону. Он был чертовски близок рассеяться во времени, когда Пол обнял его и вкрадчивым голосом начал в подробностях рассказывать, как надерет задницу Хэтчу за то, что он довел «его мальчика» до такого состояния.

\- И это я теперь твой мальчик? Думаешь, из-за того, что ты стал старше на семнадцать лет мне придется называть тебя папочкой? – задыхаясь от смеха и слез спросил Джек.

\- Заметь, про папочку сказал ты, извращенец.

Той ночью Джек воспринимал все особенно чутко: он постоянно присматривался к Полу, держал его за руку и слушал сердцебиение. Он живой, в этом не может быть сомнений. Едва заметный шрам на скуле – результат пьяной драки в Юте. Джек помнил, как морщился Пол, когда они обрабатывали его раны. Вот седина на висках – он начал седеть чертовски рано, уже в университете в смоляных волосах начала проглядывать платина. Пол тогда расстроился и пытался закрасить ее, а Джек потратил пару месяцев, втолковывая, что седина – это сексуально и девушкам нравится. То, что ему это тоже нравится, он никогда не говорил.

Наблюдая за Полом, он не заметил, как заснул. Когда он проснулся, Пола рядом не было, зато с кухни слышался привычный лязг ножей и приятное мурлыканье какой-то рок-баллады в исполнении Сайрина. Окончательно разбудил Джека звонок из Монарха – нянчиться с ним не стали и сам Мартин Хэтч вызывал на личную беседу.

«Не доверяй ему» - сказал напоследок Пол, смазано целуя Джека в край скулы своими прохладными губами - «И возвращайся ко мне.»

 

\- Мистер Джойс, прошу, присаживайтесь.

Хэтч никогда не бывал настолько вежливым. К Джеку он относился как к дрессированной собачке: прыгни на пять минут назад, молодец, хороший мальчик. Прыгни на пять минут в будущее. Очень хороший мальчик.  
Столь чрезмерная учтивость была плохим знаком.

\- Что-то не так, Хэтч? Я думал, мои успехи оказывают неоценимую помощь Монарху и человечеству в целом.

\- Мистер Джойс, как вы себя чувствуете?

Два «мистера Джойса» меньше чем за пять минут. Не к добру.

В голове тут же прозвучал тихий голос Пола. Они тогда смотрели какой-то фильм про путешествия во времени, и он был настолько абсурдным и смешным, что не заслуживал внимания. Поэтому Пол стащил с него футболку и улегся на плечо, водя своими прохладными пальцами по его голой коже. «Хэтч – та еще змея, не доверяй ему. Если он предал меня, то тебя и подавно пустит в расход. А мы ведь этого очень не хотим, не так ли?»

\- В чем дело, Хэтч? Бросай все эти прелюдии, мы давно не подростки, можешь говорить прямо.

\- Я про ваши показатели. Они… вызывают у меня беспокойства.

\- Что не так? Я недостаточно хорошо выполняю свою работу?

Хэтч резко подорвался со своего места – это произошло настолько быстро, что Джеку показалось, словно открылся очередной разлом. Но Хэтч не стал атаковать и перемещаться во времени, он всего лишь сел на край стола, чтобы быть максимально близко к Джеку и доверительно наклониться к нему, словно хотел сообщить какую-то тайну.

\- У вас повышенный уровень хрононов в крови, мистер Джойс. Точно такие же показатели были у нашего общего знакомого перед тем, как он решил уничтожить мир.

«Он не хотел уничтожить мир, идиот» - чуть не вырвалось у Джека.

\- И что? Боишься, что я схвачу топор и попытаюсь тебя убить?

\- Это было бы неприятно, но не более. Боюсь, нам придется свернуть эксперименты и сосредоточить все силы на поиске лекарства для вас.

\- Это какой-то бред, Хэтч. Я чувствую себя прекрасно. Да, иногда бывают припадки, но это нормальное состояние для человека, который столько раз путешествовал во времени.

\- Нет, это ненормальное состояние. Если не начать лечение как можно скорее, вы умрете.

\- Скажи это Полу, - вырвалось у Джека прежде чем он успел пожалеть об этом.

Хэтча словно молния поразила.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Джек? – он никогда не называл его по имени. – Если что-то случилось, ты должен сказать об этом как можно скорее, перед тем как…

\- Да, Пол жив. Да, он не хочет, чтобы ты об этом знал. Нет, он не болен. Так что вся ваша теория о хрононах в корне неверная и я не умру. Доволен?

\- Пол жив? Почему он не пришел ко мне?

«Может, потому что вы не были любовниками?»

\- Потому что ты его предал? Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

В кабинете повисла особая тишина. Именно так тихо было, когда «чертово временное яйцо» треснуло. Именно так тихо было, когда Пол рассеялся во времени.

\- Джек, - замявшись, произнес Хэтч. Он никогда не называл его по имени. - Пол мертв. Нет, не прерывай меня, послушай. Думаю, ты мог догадаться, что я тоже… был подвержен влиянию хрононов. Такие существа как мы с тобой – тесно связаны друг с другом. Я знаю о твоей болезни не только благодаря анализам, я чувствую это, я чувствую тебя как инородное тело в полотне времени. С Полом было тоже самое. И когда он умер, я тоже почувствовал это. Думаю, ты тоже. Он просто перестал существовать. Был стерт из мироздания. Его нет, Джек.

 

**Author's Note:**

> название позаимствовано из песни mujuice - атланты.  
> (я считаю, что все его песни идеально подходят под quantum break и разработчики тайно вдохновлялись ими)  
> (и да, в повествовании время скачет так, словно разлом уже произошел, но я слишком люблю настоящее время и в тоже время не могу перестать использовать прошедшее)


End file.
